The Phantom of the Hatch
by wolfgirl44
Summary: This is my little comedie that has some Lost characters. Read and Review you might actually think its funny.


WELCOME! To my very strange dumb story. If you haven't watched Lost you might not get some of it. But if your like me or FOP Hunter you'll have watched Lost. Any way I hope you think it's funny.

Lock, Curly, Kate and Jack open the hatch Kate goes down first and is captured. Then Lock goes down and follows the tunnel thing. Curly gets scared and runs away screaming like a little girl. Jack goes down last. When Jack gets down there he doesn't see Kate or Lock. He calls out for them but there's no answer so he keeps waiting.

Mean While-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lock finds Kate but a man in a mask that has a rope comes up behind him. Locke asks the man who he is but the man doesn't answer. Kate is lying in a bed shaped like a swan. She fainted when she saw the man in the mask. Jack finds them and wants to know who the man in the mask is and what happened to Kate. Jack remembers seeing the man in an opera house in Paris. "I know you" says Jack "No you don't" says man "Yes I do" says Jack "No you don't "says man "Yes I do " "No you don't"  
"ok you two stop it" says Lock "You with the mask what's your name"  
"I am the Phantom of the Opera aka Erick" he says " But this isn't an opera house it's a hatch." says Jack " Well no shit Sherlock." says Erik (A/N Please excuse my foul language)  
"Hey that's not nice" says Erik "Sorry," says Erik putting his head down. "Anyway" says Jack "How did you get here?" "I came here when I ran away from my opera house." said Erik Kate was beginning to wake up so Erik went over to her. When she saw him she screamed and fainted again. "What did you do to Kate?" asks Lock.  
"Who's Kate? This is my Christine." says Erik." She has left the Fop and came back to me." "That's not Christine its Kate." said Jack "Nooooo! Its Christine." says Erik in a little kid voice.  
"Its Kate" shouted Lock.  
"Christine" "No Kate" "That's it now you die" says Erik He put the rope around Locks neck and strangles him .  
"AAAAAAAAH!" screams Jack in a girlish high pitched scream and he fainted. " Awww man now Im all alone again." says Erik "You killed them" says Kate she was standing behind Erik looking shocked. "No I didn't" says Erik.  
"Yes you did." says Kate "No I killed him." says Erik pointing at Lock. "What's wrong with Jack." asks Kate "Oh Him he's just a Fop." says Erik "oh ok" says Kate. "Who are you?" "I'm the Phantom and your Christine" says Erik.  
"No I'm not" says Kate.  
"Yes you are." says Erik "No I'm not" says Kate "Yes you are" says Erik There was a loud bang and they heard foot steps coming down the hall. A woman in a white dress appeared in the room. "Christine you came back to me." says Erik " But how?" " I killed the Fop" says Christine. "He's dead yippee" Says Erik and he does the happy dance.  
"Who's that?" asks Christine looking at Kate "I don't know she just came claiming to be you." says Erik\  
"No I didn't." says Kate " Shut up" says Erik Jack starts to wake up. " What going on?" he asks "Who's that?" asks Christine "Another one of those Fops." says Erik They here foot step in the gun room and Meg comes out holding a rifle. She looks around and sees Kate.  
"Die you stupid Christine imitator." says Meg and she shoots Kate.  
"Meg what are you doing here?" asks Erik "Christine made me come with her." says Meg "Ya I needed some one to carry my bags." says Christine " Who's that asks Meg looking at Jack googlee eyed.  
"A Fop." says Erik " oh I love Fops" says Meg "Why do you think I thought Raoul was cute"  
Meg ran off with Jack and they were later killed by the others but there children stayed on the island and became the "other" others. As for Erik and Christine they left the hatch and went back to the opera house.  
Later they had 5 children of there own. 2lil phantoms and to 2lil Christine's and there first child who was really raouls child so they sent him to take care of the hatch.

YAY you made it all the way to the end. Now all you have to do is Review.  
Ok bye bye. 


End file.
